This specification relates to storing data on a server for use in response to a query.
Information retrieval systems (e.g., search engines) match queries against an index of documents generated from a document corpus (e.g., the World Wide Web). A typical inverted index maps the words in the documents to locations of the words within the documents.
A document processing system, e.g., a web crawler and indexer, prepares the inverted index by processing the contents of the documents, pages, files, or sites retrieved from the document corpus using an automated process. The document processing system may also store the contents of the documents, or portions of the content, in a repository for use by a query processor when responding to a query.